What's Wrong With Cameron?
by BasilDreams
Summary: When Cameron's abusive ex boyfriend comes back to town, her life is turned upside down. Is Chase the only one who can pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yea, so this was originally Lexi-Cameron's story but she gave it to me and is letting me finish it. The first three chapters are hers but I did revising and stuff on the so check it out. The rest is mine. By the way, this is going to be Chase/Cameron instead of House/Cameron.**

Gregory House limped his way into the hospital. It was a bright, sunny day. But to him, it just seemed like another day with a boring case and being forced to do clinic hours. He got to the elevator and, there to his disliking, he was face to face with Cuddy.

"Just the person I was looking for," Cuddy said, with a trace of sarcasm in her voice. "Really? Because I _definitely_ did not want to see you," he said as he stepped into the elevator.

"I want you to work on a case. I know you are going to say it's, boring but the patient is a big donor to this hospital and he has requested you."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He just has a bad cough really. He's been sleeping in a lot lately," while Cuddy said this, House gave her one of those glares that says, 'you have got to be kidding me.' Unfortunately, she wasn't.

"Fine, I'll take it," said House.

"What, just like that?"

"Yes, because this means I can send my ducklings out of my office for about an hour so I can have some time to myself,"

Then he stepped out of the elevator and rushed over to his office. When he walked in, all of his ducklings were sleeping and he noticed that Cameron had a black eye. So to wake her up he limped over to her and put slight pressure on the bruise.

"Ouch!" she screamed, waking up Chase and Foreman. "What did you do that for?"

"I did it so you would wake up, now what did you do to your eye?" he asked, and then put on his fake pouting face, "New boyfriend being abusive?"

"No, I was tired this morning and I couldn't focus my eyes and walked into my bedroom door,"

House started laughing, "That must have been a good sight." He said, still laughing.

She then gave him that look that only she could pull off. He stopped laughing and started mumbling to himself about her being a party pooper.

"Anyways, I give you the common cold," he said handing them the patients file.

"The only reason he is here is because he is a big donor and Cuddy doesn't want to get him mad. So why don't you go run off and play doctor and leave the big daddy alone in his office,"

So the ducklings filed out when Cameron's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said answering her phone.

"Hi, it's me," someone answered on the other line, "I want you to come home right now, unless you want a worse punishment than getting that black eye from me this morning."

"I'll be right there," She said, hiding the fear in her voice, so that her colleagues had nothing to worry or be suspicious about. She hung up her phone.

"Going somewhere?" asked House.

"Yeah, do you mind if I have a personal hour?"

"As long as you tell me where you are going,"

"I just need to meet someone at my house," with that, she rushed out of the room and headed down the hall way, leaving all three of the guys giving each other a questioning glare.

**A/N Well there's your first chapter. Two more of hers and then they're mine. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's chapter two! Her writing is way different than mine so it will be a couple chapters before you can see my usual style. Bear with me. I wanted to keep her work, so if you don't like it, please don't flame me.**

Cameron found herself at her house with her ex-boyfriend from 10th grade in her living room. He was giving her that glare that scared her to death. The night before, he had hit her for having to work late, giving her the very unattractive black eye.

"Why did it take you so long to get here?" he asked with his low voice, making her heart race more than it already had been.

"There was a lot of traffic. I'm sorry." She just got out of her mouth.

"You took too long. I think you deserve a whipping," he said, making her almost have a heart attack, as he picked up a belt that had spikes on it. He then walked over to her and pushed her over. She tried to crawl away, but she wasn't fast enough and he took a swing with his belt at her.

She cried out and so he swung again, but this time it was too much pain for her and she passed out. Seeing what he had done, he ran out of the apartment and drove off, leaving her there. Lucky for her, a concerned neighbor called the police, saying she heard someone cry out in pain but she was too scared to go check.

Soon, an ambulance picked Cameron up and took her to, no where else than, PPTH. As soon as she had been delivered, House and the two other ducklings had been paged 'Cameron in ER.' They all rushed down there but were told to go to the ICU. There they found Cameron in a hospital gown, passed out in one of the beds.

"What happened?" asked all of the three men in unison, towards on of the nurses.

"The police said they thought she was abused," she said, but quickly changed to a more positive side, "But she is going to be fine, just look at her chart,"

They all fought for the chart, but of course, House won. Chase gave him an angry glare.

"It says that she was most likely whipped with a belt with spikes and passed out from the pain. It also says she should be waking up…" he slurred for a second looking up at the clock, "right about now."

They all looked at her hopefully and saw that she was staring at them, probably not wanting to talk after hearing him read off the exact thing that had happened to her.

"Are you all right?" asked Chase, with the most concerned facial expression she had ever seen on him.

"My back is throbbing with pain," she was just able to get out.

"No surprise there," stated Foreman. "Who did this to you?

"I don't know, I don't remember anything." She lied, not wanting to talk about it. Unfortunate for her though, House was able to see right through her.

"So I'm assuming you also don't remember who hit you last night," he said, giving her a concerned look that surprised her.

"I told you, I walked into my door," she lied.

"Yeah right," House said, "and these pills I've been popping are just candies. You have perfect eyesight. You didn't walk into a door. Look, you aren't in 6th grade anymore; you know it isn't right to be protecting whoever did this to you,"

All three of them gave her an even more concerned glare now that all of them knew she was hiding something. Because of this, tears started to form and she tried to hold them back but had no success. So instead, she hung her head.

"My-my tenth grade boyfriend somehow found out where I lived and broke into my apartment while I was at work. I walked into my apartment and found him sitting on my couch. He then told me to be quiet and I was, and then he said that he was staying here for a while, whether I liked it or not and to go to my room and go to bed, he told me that in the morning he wasn't going to see me because he was planning to sleep in. So I went quietly to my room, not even realizing what was going on out of fear, and before I closed my door, he said 'oh yeah, also get home early tomorrow, or you will pay,' And I did leave early but he said I was late and gave me this black eye." At this point she couldn't say anything because she broke out crying.

Then House motioned for all of them to leave because he thought it would be better for her to be alone before they go deeper into her story.

**A/N You know the drill.**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Last chapter till my writing. Short, yeah I know.**

House and the two ducklings found themselves back in the conference room in silence, all the facts about what had happened to Cameron the day before ringing through there heads. They all couldn't believe that of all people, Cameron didn't speak up. She is always talking about how people need to stand up for themselves such as the girl who they thought that had been sexually assaulted by her father. She was always trying to make things perfect, yet here she is, not telling a soul that she was being abused by a person she hadn't seen in years.

Finally, the silence was broken when the ducklings' pagers went off. On both of the pagers it signaled 'problem with Cameron'. They didn't need to be told twice, they were out of there in a heartbeat and House followed slightly behind because of his leg.

When they got to Cameron's room they found her screaming frantically in her bed while nurses were holding her down.

"Get away from me Nick!" she was screaming while the team came in to help hold her down, "Don't touch me!"

When one of the nurses sedated her, House and the ducklings past worried glances.

"It seams that my theory that 'everybody lies' comes through for me."

As soon as Cuddy found out about what happened in Cameron's room, she raced towards the conference room looking for some answers. She stormed through the door to find the men in silence, thinking over what just happened in there colleagues room.

"What happened?" asked Cuddy, out of breath.

"I was just wondering if the duckling or I were allowed to do a rape kit on you know who?" House blurted out, and everyone turned to stare at him in disbelief.

**A/N There ya go. Next chapter is going to be mine. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So sorry for such a slow update! Next time it will be faster, I promise! By the way, from now on, it's all mine! Well, the story is anyway : (**

Chase walked to Cameron's room with a million questions running through his head. He was terrified for her. He had the rape kit in his hands as he walked into Cameron's hospital room.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Like crap. Thanks for asking," He wasn't sure that she was aware of it, but a smile played across her lips. Not a big smile, but a smile none the less. He set the kit down on the table and looked at her.

"I need to do a rape kit. I'm sorry but we need to know," A look of horror splashed across her face.

"You? Are doing a rape test? On _me?_" she exclaimed.

"I understand if you feel uncomfortable with me doing it. I'll just go get Forman or House and have one of them test you," of course, he was bluffing, but she didn't need to know that.

"No, no! That's okay. I think I'll just let you do it."

"Alright. You know what to do."

Chase was horrified by what he saw. It looked as if she had been beaten and she was _definitely_ raped. When Cameron saw the horror and anger in Chase's eyes she turned her head away, ashamed. Suddenly, she brought her eyes to his and told him what had happened.

"The first night Chris was in my apartment, he shoved me up against a wall. He shoved his tongue down my throat and started to rip off my clothes. I tried to scream 'no' and 'leave me alone', but he just wouldn't stop. He beat me and raped me. Then, he threw me to the ground and called me a worthless piece of shit. He locked himself in my bedroom and left me on the floor, crying." Her voice shook as she told Chase all of this.

"Please, don't tell anybody what exactly happened. Her eyes welled up with tears. Where was the strong, independent person he had known? This was not Cameron. This was a hollow shell that some ass had made her. He realized that he cared about her. More than a coworker would.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tell."

Over the next two weeks, Cameron and Chase got closer. They talked about anything and everything. Whenever she needed him, he would rush right to her side. One day, Chase came into Cameron's hospital room.

"Hey. You're getting released today!"

"Finally! I hate being on the other side. It makes me feels so…" she struggled for a word but failed to find one that fit the circumstances.

"Yeah, well, I can't wait to have you back," Chase let out a huge grin as he said this.

"Do you think maybe you could, I don't know, drive me home?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, your car is probably still at your apartment, right?

"Thanks."

"No problem. I just need you to fill out these forms." She signed the forms and answered a few of the questions, then handed it back to Chase.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," She smiled.

Chase came back in, wheeling a wheelchair.

"No way! There is no way that you are getting me in that thing!" she pointed at the chair with a determined and disgusted face on.

"Sorry, hospital regulations." With a disgruntled face, she was helped off the bed and she lowered herself into the wheelchair. Chase wheeled her out to the locker rooms and they both showered and changed. Gathering his messenger bag and pushing the wheelchair into a corner, he and Cameron walked out of the locker room.

"Hey! Doctor Cameron! Where is your wheelchair?" Brenda half asked, half yelled.

"We left it in there," She replied, gesturing to the locker room.

"But-" Chase cut her off.

"Brenda, no worries. She's with me," With that, he wrapped his arm around her waist and they left.

The car ride to her apartment was short and filled with a comfortable silence. When he pulled into her "drive way", he hopped out and opened his car door for her. Holding her hand, he walked down the hall with her and stopped at her door.

"So…" she said. The silence had now become awkward. He leaned in and kissed her. He pulled out and said, "I'm sorry. Too soon. I just-" she cut him off. She kissed him hard and passionately. He put his hands on her waist and her hands found the way to his hair. She broke it off and said a good-bye. She went inside and closed the door. She smiled and looked up. Sitting on the couch and staring at her, was Chris.

**A/N Once again, sorry it took forever to update. My sister is such a computer hog. We only have one and she is **_**always**_** on it. I finally got some time. And I realized that this chapter is short but, give me a bit and the chapters will slowly become longer. Well, you know the drill. Review and give me positive comments. If you do, then I will become inspired and write more. Which will make you read more, making you review more, making me, once again, inspired! So, you want more story, then review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I have serious updating issues and I am VERY sorry. I'm a bad girl. A VERY bad, bad girl. So anyway, here you go. More WWWC. By the way, I'm getting tired of writing about Cameron being abused, and I'm sure you're tired of reading it. So this chapter will put an interesting end to it. For now anyways… Also, this chapter will be EXTREMLY short, because I don't have much time.**

"I thought I told you not to tell anybody!" Chris screamed at Cameron. Cameron took out her cell phone, preparing to call the police. Chris lunged at her and kicked her hand, hard, making the phone drop to the ground. She let out a small squeal of pain.

"I didn't tell anybody! I swear!" She stammered. Fear edged on in her voice.

"LIAR!" Once again, he lunged for Cameron, making sure to twist her hand. She screamed and saw what she had not noticed before. A gun. He pointed it for her heart and got ready to fire.

Chase decided to wait outside Cameron's door for a few minutes just to be sure she was alright. Just as he turned to leave, he heard a scream from inside her apartment. After dialing "911" and telling them to bring an ambulance and police, he pushed the door to her apartment open and charged at Chris. In a second, Chris pointed the gun at Chase and fired. He fell to the ground, wide eyed and clutching his stomach. Cameron screamed and tried to run over Chase. Chris once again aimed the gun for Cameron. She froze in her tracks and stared at Chris.

"Why Chris? What did I do to make you do these things? I'm just trying to live my life," Chris got ready to fire when the door was kicked down. Police officers swarmed into the house, all pointing their guns at Chris

"Drop the weapon now and put your hands in they air. Now!" he added as Chris hesitated. He followed orders and Cameron rushed to Chase. He was bleeding profusely as he was lifted onto a stretcher.

"Ma'am, do you wish to ride in the ambulance?" Cameron nodded her head yes and got in. They were headed for PPTH.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I am so sorry I haven't been updating! School has been really hard this year and I have virtually no time to do anything. I have 36 new chapter alerts awaiting me in my inbox. Yeah. I know. That's horrid. So for now, I am temporarily considering my stories complete. Hopefully, in time, I will finish them. I also apologize to those of you who have my stories on alert. Sorry for making you think I was finally updating! Also, if anybody would like to send me ideas, that would be lovely!**


End file.
